12 Days of Halloween
by hikomokushi
Summary: A series of 12 DracoxHermione drabbles, written for the dramionedrabble livejournal community's 12 Days of Halloween contest. [completed]
1. Duck!

**Title:** Duck!  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Day 1 – Cauldron  
**Notes: **For the **dramionedrabble** 12 Days of Halloween contest on livejournal.

**Summary:** She was just violent by nature.

* * *

**  
**

He turned to look at her as she walked into the room. For a moment, he wondered if he should cross his legs and hold up his hands to protect himself.

"Are you going to try and kill me again?"

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "I was actually here to say I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"For what?"

She growled.

Draco actually held up his hands this time.

Hermione sighed and slid into the chair across from him. "I'm sorry I threw a cauldron at your head," she whispered.

The blond man stepped before her and smirked. "It's okay. I deserved it."

* * *

**  
**

Ah yes, another drabble collection. Aren't I a one-trick pony? (smirk) I've been trying to get back into Draco/Hermione, especially seeing as I need to write this one-shot for the **dmhgficexchange**. Thanks for reading.

- Hiko Mokushi


	2. Labyrinth

**Title:** Labyrinth  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 157  
**Prompt:** Day 2 – Scream

**Summary:** Maybe it was bad thing that she was terrible with directions.

* * *

**  
**

Okay. Malfoy Manor was _really_ creepy at night.

Hermione paced down the hallway; trying to remember the directions he'd given her for the path to the kitchen. Somewhere between the second set of stairs and the fifth left turn, she'd done something wrong. Now she had no idea where she was.

"Left or right?" she muttered to herself, before walking left—it was safest choice.

She let out a girly shriek when she turned and came face to face with Draco.

"Holy shit, Hermione." He put his hands next to his ears, wincing. "_Too_ loud for 3AM."

Her arms draped around his neck as his hands spread over her hips, pulling her to him.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Draco," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips as an apology.

He cradled the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. "Apology accepted. But next time you want a midnight snack, we're calling the elves."


	3. Haunts

**Title:** Come Back to Haunt You  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 188  
**Prompt:** Day 3 – Phantom

**Summary:** He couldn't protect her from her nightmares.

* * *

**  
**

"I'm really worried about her, Harry," murmured Ginny in a stage-whisper.

The black-haired youth shot her a glance, but the Weasley was unable to hide her look of amusement. "If you hadn't been acting like such a bitch, then this would have never happened, Ginny," Harry shot back. "So don't even pretend."

Ginny looked more pissed than hurt at his words. "I didn't—!"

Draco elbowed his way between their show-down outside the break-room, his focused on the girl inside. "Shove it, both of you," he hissed, "neither of you are helping."

"For fucksake," Ginny whispered back.

The blond boy shut the door to the room in her face, before walking to the table and sitting down in the chair next to her. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her temple. "I'm sorry."

"It was like seeing her ghost." Hermione's eyes were wide as she leaned over and pressed her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around him. He held her, tugging her closer.

Draco sighed, "It was a boggart, 'Mione." He tugged her head back and kissed her chastely. "It was just boggart."


	4. Too Much Bonding

**Title:** Too Much Bonding  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 218  
**Prompt:** Day 4 – Eerie

**Summary:** They really did spend too much time together.

**xxxxx**

"Here."

Reaching out to take it from his grasp, she clasped the leather book tightly in both hands, setting it down on the table behind them. Draco lifted his head, but only slightly, moving to herself. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Harry crossed his arms. "So? What does this have to do with the baby?"

Ron shrugged.

"Well," Hermione began, glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye. "There could be a number of reasons that little James could have a stomach ache."

"Like. . .?" Harry asked, looking over the top of his glasses—a clear imitation of McGonagal.

"First, you have colic," Hermione murmured, flipping through the pages.

Draco shook his head, still on her shoulder. "He'd have gas then. And be a lot more fussy."

Hermione turned her head enough to the side to see him. "You think it's just natural?"

The blond shrugged. "Maybe somebody didn't warm his bottle up enough—"

"—Or maybe they didn't wash their hands—"

"—Or he could just have a bug."

Harry and Ron paused, watching the two of them flick through the book, going back and forth, still finishing each other's sentences. "Okay, this is creepy. They spend too much time together."


	5. Together Forever

**Title:** Together Forever  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 225  
**Prompt:** Day 5 – Haunted

**Summary:** The normal things didn't frighten her any more.

* * *

**  
**

Horror movies no longer held any sort of sway over her emotions.

As she sat, curled into a little ball beneath the blanket on the couch, she knew that nothing anybody in a _movie_ could do was as terrible as the acts that had been perpetrated by Voldemort. Nothing could make her sick in the exact same way, make her hair stand up on the back of her neck just right, make her want to _hurt him_ nearly as much.

Oh, how that time had passed.

Repercussions had always been a high price in her life.

When a ghoul popped out from behind a gravestone on the television, she didn't even flinch—Ginny turned her face into Harry's chest and made a whimpering sound—merely turned her head and stared into pale silver eyes.

Draco stared back at her, holding his hand out as if to take.

"I love you," he whispered, voice not loud enough to carry; it was wispy and dry, like shuffling leaves against rocks.

Her eyes clouded with tears. "I love you, too," she mouthed.

No, these idiotic movies couldn't frighten her any more.

Without thinking, the brown-haired witch reached forward sudden to grasp his outstretched hand. Pale, delicate fingers slid through the chilling, see-through substance that comprised his form.

Hermione knew ghosts. She spoke to one every day.


	6. Seen, Not Heard

**Title:** Seen, Not Heard  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 254  
**Prompt:** Day 6 – Exorcist**  
**

**Summary:** He wasn't an idiot.

* * *

**  
**

The red-head stood before them, fingering the brim of the large ball cap she'd worn to the wedding rehearsal in an attempt to keep anyone from seeing what the hairdresser had done to her. "It's ruined!" she sobbed, pulling the hat from her head and throwing it to the floor in an angry, temper tantrum-like manner.

Pansy shrieked loudly.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, brown eyes wide; she threw her hand up to cover her mouth, to stifle the screams. "What the fuck happened to your hair?"

The girl sank down to her butt on the floor and grabbed her now puffy ginger hair. "I told him I wanted _curls_! Not an _afro_!"

"Hey, Hermione, Pansy?" Draco said, walking into the room, staring at a piece of paper in front of him. Ron followed in behind him, holding up a broken vase. "Is it okay that the flower company sent eggshell instead of ivory?"

Hermione flung her arms up in the air, and turned away from the group, walking further into the back room. "This is bullshit! Can it get _any worse_!?"

Ron snickered, nudging Draco with an elbow as he clutched his hand into a loose fist, extending his arm forward, pulling it back, and then repeating the process a couple times. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

Hermione's face was enough of a reason for Draco to _not_ laugh, bless his fortune at being pale-skinned, and try to blend in with the white walls as much as possible.


	7. A Better Course of Action

**Title:** A Better Course of Action  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Prompt:** Day 7 – Spooky**  
**

**Summary:** Maybe their relationship _was_ a little frightening.

* * *

**  
**

"Ooooooh. Ooooh! _Ooooooooooooooooh!_"

Arms held Hermione, inhibiting her from turning; so she reached her arm around and slapped at the back of the man's head. He dodged, unfortunately, and his arms remained fully around her. "Stop making those idiotic sounds, Malfoy," she hissed, though not really angry.

The blond boy pressed his lips against her bare shoulder.

"C'mon, it's Halloween! Aren't I a _little_ bit scary?"

She could practically hear the waggle in his eyebrows; his smirking lips ghosted across her skin.

She suppressed a shiver.

She wiggled and pressed back against him. His arms loosened enough for her to spin onto her opposite side. His pale chest flinched pleasingly beneath her dancing fingernails. "You know, I used to hate Halloween." She pressed her nose against his sternum, breathing in the cologne that still clung to his form. "I could never come up with anything fun to be when I was young. And then at Hogwarts it always seemed like something bad was happening; that or you and Pansy Parkinson decided to talk about how horribly_terrifying_ my 'mask' was."

Draco's arms tightened around her, and she gasped when he lowered his head;teeth scraping the skin on her shoulder.

"Let's not think about Hogwarts days," he whispered breath fluttering against her ear. "We're in a bed, alone, _naked_. I can think of lot of better things to do than talking about bad times. How about I show you how spooky I can be?"


	8. Nighttime Joys

**Title:** Nighttime Joys  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 123  
**Prompt:** Day 8 – Nightmare**  
**

**Summary:** She enjoyed the nights like this.

* * *

**  
**

She woke up to a scream.

The door was flung open, and despite the sleepiness that clung to her body, she opened her arms wide; accepting the little bundle that hurtled onto the bed.

Draco groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hand. "This is far too early."

"Technically, it's very late," Hermione whispered, before returning to the child that whimpered in her arms. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room. "Hush, Marie. You're fine. It was just a dream."

"C'mere," the man said softly.

Hermione shifted her golden-haired daughter under the covers and further into her embrace, before shifting her between her and her husband, kissing Draco over the girl's head.

Draco smiled. "My two favorite girls."


	9. Give Me My Sin Again

**Title:** Give Me My Sin Again  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 389  
**Prompt:** Day 9 – Torture

**Summary:** If only he'd realized sooner.

* * *

**  
**

He could no longer deal with merely seeing and not having her, merely watching her, merely haunting her steps.

She'd left too many openings for him not to finally notice.

He'd realized long ago that those tiny little things she did, things that he'd long-since accepted as innocent quirks of a woman too comfortable with her surroundings, were done for him. The way she bit her lip and swirled her tongue when he had to give a presentation, the way her hips seemed to sway just a tiny bit more when she walked past his desk, the way she had a habit of leaving her door unlocked when she was home by herself on the weekend.

It was practically_physically_ painful the way she acted. The little nuances he only spotted in her procedures.

She tormented him.

He enjoyed it.

He knew her so well; he could play her like a fiddle. A flick of his fingers inside her and he had her arching up off the bed, fingernails scratching his back, painfully delicious. He trailed his mouth down her jaw, punctuating his journey with open-mouthed kisses to her skin. She panted and lifted her arms, fingers grasping his face to bring it back to her own.

She kissed him roughly, groaning as she angled her hips to give his hands better access. He thumbed her clit and she broke away with a harsh cry.

He smirked against her lips. "Come for me, Hermione," he whispered, voice unsteady. Her brown eyes were almost black in the low light of his bedroom, and he couldn't help but reflect on how gorgeous her skin looked against green sheets.

She spasmed and kissed his again, tongue battling with his as his hand stilled inside her.

She truly was a goddess, he thought, staring at her post-orgasmic form, covered in a sheen of sweat that made her glow. _I did that_, he thought as he kissed her closed eyelids, and couldn't help the smirk that still crossed his features. "It took you long enough," she whispered, taking a deep breath that pressed her breasts against his naked chest. "I thought it'd be forever before you got the hint."

His nose settled in the junction between her neck and shoulder, and kissed the skin. "What can I say; I've always been a little masochistic."


	10. By Definition

**Title:** By Definition  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 282  
**Prompt:** Day 10 – Terror

**Summary:**Everybody has a different definition of evil.

* * *

**  
**

_Evil [ee-vuh l adjective—morally wrong or bad; immoral; wicked._

"You're wrong."

Hermione spun, glaring at the girl with angry eyes. "_Excuse_ me?"

Ginny shook her head, pushing past her angrily. "I said you're wrong," she repeated, clipping each word as though spitting venom. "You were made for each other; Ron _loved_ you! You left my brother at the alter, and you think it's fine to show your face around here?"

"Is there a problem?" An arm wrapped protectively around the brown-haired witch's waist; she fit directly into the space created by his arm and side. "I heard yelling."

"Of course there's a problem, _Ferret-boy_," Ginny snarled. "You're not dead."

Draco pursed his lips, fingers flexing against Hermione's hipbone. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No you're not."

He smirked. "No, you're right, I'm not." He chuckled at the disgusted look on her face. "I'm sick of the way you look at her—like she's scum. You seemed to forget the way Ron treated her for years. I'll admit, I wasn't Mister Perfect, but I didn't specifically suck face with Brown to piss her off. Or practically finger her in public after their break-up. How many boys did _you_ string along at Hogwarts, Weaselette? Waiting for Potter to sweep you off your feet? Didn't work out so well, did it? Potty and Loony were a better couple."

Draco turned to lead Hermione away, and she glanced over her shoulder, not sorry at all of the tears that fell from ex-best friend's eyes. "Next time you point blame, look at yourself, Ginny," said Hermione. "Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. I'm just as wrong as you were."


	11. If the Fault Fits

**Title:** If the Fault Fits  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 415  
**Prompt:** Day 11 – Demons

**Summary: **You can do anything with support from those you love.

* * *

**  
**

"I just can't do it like that."

She pressed her lips against his temple, her hand sliding coolly up his shoulder, before resting on the back of his neck. Massaging the pale skin with her fingertips, she took his other hand in hers. "Draco, you have to," she whispered, brow furrowed with worry. "You won't be able to leave it alone if you don't face it."

"Hermione," the blond young man whispered, turning his head to catch her lips. She breathed him in, like he was air, and when he drew back, she could still taste him on her lips. "I just _can't_. Do you understand? Like how you can't be in the same room with Ron without having someone else there."

Like how Harry couldn't look at Kreacher without seeing Dobby, or how Molly broke down every time she looked at the hole in George's ear, or how Percy couldn't stand to be alone for long periods of time.

Hermione lowered her head and pressed her forehead onto his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered, and closed her eyes. "I understand. We can just go home."

"I said I couldn't do it that way, as in alone—but I might be able to if you come with me. His hands rose from her hips and lifted her head; one curled at the junction of her neck and the other lifting her chin with a finger. He kissed her chastely. "Will you?"

The brown-haired witch smiled, eyes still shut as she basked in the moment—air cold around her, Draco warm. "Of course, my love." Her eyes opened as she held her hand out for him to take.

His fingers were like ice in her hand, but she gripped all the tighter. The ground crunch stiffly beneath their shoes.

Draco stilled and, still holding onto Hermione's hand, he dropped to he knees before the plain, white-marble headstone.

"Hello, Mother," he whispered, and Hermione felt her heart clench at his soft tones. "It's been a while. . ." He cleared his throat, shaking his head to correct himself. "I mean, I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet." He had a feeling she'd recognize his lie for some reason. "Nearly Christmastime, you should see the Manor; all done up in greens and reds—don't think Father ever let us put red in the décor at home before." His eyes closed against the tears. "I miss you."

Hermione bent and kissed his head. "I think she heard you, Draco."


	12. Myths About Elm St

**Title:**Myths About Elm St.  
**Author:**Hiko Mokushi  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Word Count: **479  
**Prompt:**Day 12 – Terror  
**Notes:** Yaaay. I finished. :) Yea, I was also told that I mixed up my horror stories by a friend. Nightmare on Elm St. is Freddie and Jason is Friday the 13th. Oh well. (laughs) I never claimed to be a horror buff.

**Summary: **She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good.

* * *

**  
**

"How the hell did we get sucked into this thing?"

"Well, most likely because you're dating two of them and I'm the only one who isn't afraid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking closer to the Slytherin. "She wasn't talking literally, Luna."

The pale blonde shrugged and danced ahead, waving.

Hermione and Pansy screamed; grabbing each other around the arms and squeezing their eyes shut.

A deep laughing echoed around them, and Hermione's head snapped up. She pulled from Pansy and lashed out, scratching at the young man's face with a vengeance. "Malfoy, you asshole!" He dodged around her, almost running into Pansy—she shivered, clutching at herself, and pulled away; her eyes closed.

The blond pulled his hockey mask up and off his face, smirking roguishly. "Hey there, Granger," he whispered, lowering his mask back down. He stepped forward closer to her, mock-breathing heavily. "Not scared of a mask, are you?"

"Jackass." Hermione reached up and pulled the mask away, slapping at his head. Her grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides to get her to stop. "Of course not. I've seen more Michael Myers movies than years you spent at Hogwarts."

"C'mon, Luna," Pansy said, winking at Luna. "Let's go find my boy." She dragged the woman away by the arm.

Draco's hand lingered by her waist; his fingers twitched slightly, scrabbling gently at her hipbone. She pulled away, glancing around frantically. "Malfoy, stop it. Somebody could see. Let's just get back to the Terror Hike."

"Who cares?"

"I'm dating Ron!" She tried to look intimidating, but it was difficult when she had to incline her head so much to look at him. "I can't do this. . ." The smirk on his face was enough to make her crazy—but in a way she would rather not have admitted. Every step she took backwards was a little less than his step forward. Her back pressed roughly up against the bark of a tree. His knuckles brushed her cheek, and she shivered involuntarily.

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "How about we go get lost in the Field of Forgotten Souls?"

For a moment, the brown-haired witch paused, trying to resist.

The citrusy smell of his breath clogged her senses. She turned her head the second before he pulled away and pressed her lips roughly against his. Her back pressed harder up against the tree as the young man slid his body into the space between her spread legs and wrapped them around his middle.

"Say you love me, Hermione," he whispered between kisses, and she couldn't deny the pleading look in his gaze.

It softened her heart; arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I love you, Draco."

Hidden behind the foliage of the forbidden forest, and pressed up against a tree, she wasn't surprised to see Ron couldn't find her.


End file.
